


Kimiko: Dragon Flame from Within

by 1D_Lover_13_Anna_Jade



Category: Winx Club, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chamiko, F/M, Fairy, Fights, Hate, Love, Missions, Slight RaiKim, Specialists - Freeform, Trix - Freeform, Winx, Xiaolin Showdown - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_Lover_13_Anna_Jade/pseuds/1D_Lover_13_Anna_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bloom had never posessed the Dragon Flame? What if Kimiko was the keeper and not only was she a fairy, but the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire? Can Kimiko hide it from everyone? What happens when the Trix ambush her during a showdown?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winx Mission

**Author's Note:**

> No hate for the story plot, I love both shoes and all characters, I just thought it would be cool!

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

I was up early that morning, getting ready for training, when I got a holographic message from Tecna, telling me I had to return to Alfea quickly. Something about a mission. I rushed to find Master Fung and explain to him I had to return to Magix and he completely understood. 

You see...I'm the last heir to the royal family of Sparx (or Domino) and the last person to hold the Dragon Flame. I didn't know for years, until the Trix cornered me and told me everything...Heck I'd rather hear it from Miss Faragonda than those three witches! They just never know when to quit!

I looked around, making sure no one, besides Master Fung and Dojo, seen me opening a portal to The Magic Demention. You see, No one, besides Master Fung and Dojo, knows about me being a fairy, not even the guys. I love them to death, don't get me wrong, I just don't want them to treat me any different because I'm a fairy or a princess. Once I stepped through the portal, I was transported to Headmistress Faragonda's Office, where the girls were already waiting on me. I walked over and sighed softly as I stood between Musa and Stella.

I could see them glaring a few daggers at each other every now and then. Let's just say, Musa is still really ticked off that Stella tried to tell her how to dress...again.

"Girls, I'm glad you could all be here today. We have a much larger task at hand. Someone far more powerful than Tritannus." Headmistress Faragonda explained. 

"Uh...Is that even possible? I mean, Tritannus only became that powerful from a few toxic exposed chemicals." I said softly.

"Yes, but you must remember that he is also working with The Trix. That Me-" She was suddenly cut off by Stella.

"I find it funny that every evil person we face, The Trix Always get to then before we do." She growls slightly. "Well maybe they keep coming after us because you keep ticking them off." Musa Spat at her. "Look! I said I was sorry!" She frowns.

"That is enough!" Headmistress Faragonda stopped them. "You must cooperate in order for this to work, because you'll need all your recent transformations, which include your Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, and Mythix. Plus you'll have to use things you've learned, such as Convergence." She explained. 

"So where is this powerful creature?" I asked. I seem Headmistress Faragonda sighed before speaking, "China." I couldn't contain the choke I had in my throat from shock. 

"Who is it?" I asked once I got my voice back. 

"Hannibal Bean." She said simply. I shook my head furiously. "That's impossible! The only power he has is to grow Hundred times his size and only because he uses the Moby Morpher." I frowned.

"Tritannus passed over all his Power to Hannibal. Hannibal tried to get Tritannus to surrender to him once he gained control of the Emperor's Throne. When he refused, Hannibal got furious from his decline. He tried everything to throw Tritannus off so he would surrender. Eventually, when you defeated him, he transferred all his powers to Hannibal, and with the power Hannibal has now, he's more trouble than Tritannus was." Headmistress Faragonda explained to us. Stella jumped in once again.

"Wait! So you'll telling us we have to destroy a giant bean! We've faught from pretty crazy things, but a giant Bean! Seriously?" She says in shock and frustration at our Mission.

"Stella, I swear, if you throw one of your princess tantrums, I'm going to send a strong slap you're way." Musa threatened.

"Musa, Stella, Enough!" I yelled in frustration. Those two will be at it for weeks if this continues like it is.

They both looked away in embarrassment, "Sorry," they apologized to everyone at once.

Headmistress Faragonda shook her head before standing and walking around her desk to us. "Kimiko, since Hannibal is around you the most due to fights and stuff, you will monitor him, and contact the girls when it's time to attack. We want to wait until he's off guard and easy to attack." She explained. "Until then, do not use you're powers around him, he'll be mode causious if he sees you in fairy form." She explained to me. I nodded before she dismissed us and I returned back to the temple.

As soon as I stepped on grounds, the guys immediately bombarded me with questions such as, 'Where were you?', 'Why weren't you at training this morning?', and of course, 'Maybe her female self could not wake up fast enough.' Omi better be lucky he's cute.

I smiled sweetly at the millions of questions they asked before walking away. "That's none of your concern." I smirked and walked away.


	2. Hannibal's Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment, Bookmark, Etc!

**No P.O.V**

Chase sat on his throne, looking through his all seeing eye as he watched the young Dragon of Fire closely. He'd been watching her for weeks, monitoring her and noting her progress. He'd always see her disappear out of his sight and could never find her until he returned. He tried looking everywhere for her. He'd became slightly obsessed with the young girl in a way. He loved her fiery temper and her rage that could ignite her fire in an instant. He became frustrated when he seen her disappear from his sight that morning.

Slamming his fist down, he growled, "Where does she keep running off to in this world, where I can simply NOT find her?"

He narrowed his eyebrows when he heard the girly squeals of the teenaged albino boy who had some weird obsession with him. He'd admit his obsession with Kimiko was a little off, but he's a guy and she's a girl. Jack is a boy and he's a guy. He could barely stand to have him around for more than a minute.

"Hey CY!" Jack called, followed by hid high pitched squeal as a few panthers and a tiger or two surround him.

"Can you please call you're giant cats before they EAT ME!" He cried as he tried to climb the wall, away from the giant cats.

"What do you want, worm?" The prince of Darkness snarled at the annoying presence of the redheaded boy that was cornered.

"I was just going to let you know, Kimiko is hardly ever around those Xiaolin losers anymore because she keeps running off for some reason and I-" He was cut off by Chase walking down to him.

"I know this you pathetic excuse for a human." He growls. "I was planning something of my own. Now leave." He turns around and frowns. Jack was quick to listen before he scurried out to keep from getting eaten.

** A week Later  **  
**Still No one's P.O.V**

Kimiko sat still on Dojo's head as the boys talked about a new Wu that activated.

"The Black Heart of Erebus and The Golden Heart of Aphrodite?" Omi questioned.

"Yeah!" Dojo quickly butted in to explain. "They're Brother and sister Wu! The Black Heart of Erebus is meant for Heylin purposes, but you guys have to get it to keep them from using it. It takes whoever is hit and turns them into this evil darkness, full of hatred, and rage. It also makes the person fall for whoever used it. So if Wuya was to hit Omi, it would make Omi this Heylin darkness of evil, far more than Chase, and he would fall for Wuya hard. I know he wouldn't! It's an example!" Dojo quickly caught himself.

"And The Golden Heart of Aphrodite?" Kimiko questioned about.

"Oh yes! It turns a cruel hearted, evil, and manipulative person into a kind, good, and loving person, and they also fall hard for whoever used it. It makes them the opposite of what they are, but only for whoever used it, unless told by the user they can act differently to everyone else." Dojo smiles.

"So In other words, we have to get both Wu?" Raimundo asked with a quick nod from Dojo, which caused Kimiko to roll back. "Yep, Basically!" 

As they arrived in Rome, they quickly spotted the Wu. It was a heart with two halves. One halve was black and one halve was Gold. They all dropped down and Kimiko was the first on her feet, running to the wu, Raimundo was quick behind her, but as it happened, Hannibal and Jack touched the Wu at the exact moment Kimiko and Raimundo touched it, earning a not so thrilled groan from Kimiko.

"Seriously! The last thing I need is to have to deal with you two!" She sighed when she seen Chase and Wuya at the side lines. "Just name your Game."

Hannibal's face contorted into the sick twisted smile. "It's a Tag Team Showdown! The game is find your way to the wu! First one to grab it wins. I wager my Moby Morpher and Jack's Monkey Staff against your Sword of The Storm and Star Hanabi" He smirked. Kimiko looked over at Raimundo and gave a small nod. "Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

As they called it, the whole landscape twisted and turned. The first two up were Kimiko and Jack. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" They both yelled as they started.

It didn't take to long before Kimiko and Jack were face to face and she blasted him a few times. "Star Hanabi, FIRE!" She blasted Jack and ran, leaving him to tag Hannibal in. Kimiko just kept running.

The young girl eventually came face to face with the familiar witch from Magix. The long White haired Witch laughed loudly as she lowered into Kimiko's eyesight.

"If it isn't the little Earth baby, or is that what you keep telling everyone." Icy smirked evily at Kimiko.

Kimiko growled softly before trying to run past her, but Icy quickly caught her. "I don't think so." 

"You destroyed Tritannus and so I'm going to destroy you! Or I'll at least leave you crying like the baby you are." She smirks before blasting her back. Kimiko knew she couldn't transform, or everyone would know. She was blasted back right into Stormy.

"It's the little Alfea Baby!" She smirks and forms a ball of lightning and blasts her. This time, right before she could hit her, Darcy casted a duplication spell suddenly, about ten copies of Darcy surrounded Kimiko, before blasting her and disappearing.

Kimiko groaned as she slowly stood up. Her body felt weak and she was feeling pain. She had to transform! She had to! She saw everyone watching her and immediately regretted her next decision.

"Winx Sirenix!" She called out loudly before transforming before everyone's eyes. She eventually landed and sighs at her transformation. She looked up.

"Raimundo! Do not let Hannibal win! Go!" She calls before blasting Darcy. "Spreading Fire!" She tells before blasting her.

She turned to Stormy and attacked. "Lava Jab!" She calls then turns around to see Icy coming at her. Her eyes widen and flies off with her following quickly on her tail. Her eyes widen as she flies around, trying to find a end. She made note that Raimundo did listen, so she didn't worry about the Wu just yet. Once she hit a dead in, she gasps.

She turned around and see Icy smirking and laughing. She got closer and closer and Kimiko couldn't even think before the scene transformed back to the Romen spot they were at. She noticed Raimundo only got one half and that was the golden half. That meant only one thing.

Everyone jumped down and walked forward, but before she could explain, everyone heard a loud, and very southern, "Black Heart of Erebus!" Before she was engulfed in a black aura and a painful scream filled her lungs. Once it was over, she fell to the ground. She looked normal until her Winx started to Change color.

Chase couldn't believe what he was seeing! By the time her transformation was finished, she stood up slowly, her Winx was now Black and Red. Her long hair was black and was painted with Red streaks like fire. Her eyes were a ruby red now. 

Chase's eyes like to of bulged out of his head, with everyone else of course, as she walked towards Hannibal and he wrapped his...Umm...Vines around her.

"She's in my control now. The pixie didn't stand a chance." He let out a crazy laugh before smirking at everyone.

"I told you she wouldn't win Hannibal." Icy tried to snuggle to him, before he smacked her away. "Back off you sorry excuse. I only needed you for a while, now I've got what I wanted." He growls and smirks before he turned to everyone. "See you later, you sissies." He smirks before Shrinking him and Kimiko down, and jumping on the Ying Yang bird, leaving everyone in a panick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erebus: God of Darkness  
> Aphrodite: Goddess of Love


	3. There are more of them?!

Everyone stood in they're previous spots, before Omi did what he normally did in a panic. He started to run around everyone, screaminh, and wailing. Once he stopped he asked loudly and confused.

"GAH! What just happened?! Why has Kimiko turned Evil?! What did she turn into? She's never looked like that! WE MUST HELP HER! HANNIBAL HAS HER!" Omi screams and wails more.

"Shut up, Baldy. " Icy growled in anger as she and her sisters stood up and dusted themselves off. She walked over to everyone, her Icy blue eyes cold and emotionless right now.

"That little Bitch has something every powerful human and or creature wants. She had the Dragon Fire, or to some people, Dragon Flame. It's the exact same thing." She crosses her arms and looked at everyone.

"But what is she? What did she turn into!" Omi pointed a finger at her accusingly. "You did that to her didn't you?! Only a weak and helpless **_Girl_** could do that." Omi turned his back, but made the mistake as Icy got furious by his sexist remark very fast. She froze him before staring everyone else.

"Anyone _else_ want to make a comment?" Everyone quickly scurried back, Except Chase of course. He narrowed his eyebrows at her and crossed his arms.

"The monk asked a question," He said coldly before continuing, "Who are you anyways?" He questioned. He saw the flawless complexion and white haired girl smirk before answering.

"I'm Icy and these are my sisters, Stormy," She pointed to the girl with the Purple cloud shaped hair, "and Darcy." She then introduced the one with long Blondish Brown hair. "And we are The Trix. We were Seniors at Cloud Tower before we got expelled for some ruling reasons." She smirks.

"So what are you doing here?" Chase asks in confusion.

"That is none of your concern!" Icy growls at him before continuing, "But if you **_Must_** know we were here to help Hannibal with his evil plans and so we could still Kimiko's Dragon Fire." She smirks. "She's a fairy, or as I like to call her, a Pixie and she has a whole crew of those annoying pests." Icy rolls her eyes then places her hands on her hips.

"I plan on destroying that Brat also, once and for all! She destroyed Tritannus then she stole Hannibal and I plan on killing the Baby!" Icy growls. She sighed as her and her sisters opened a portal. "This won't be the last time you see us!" She hopes in, and not two seconds later, a colorful portal, composted of Purples and blues and Yellows and greens and pinks and others opened and out stood five girls.

"Umm, Tecna? Are you sure we're in the right place?" The blonde asked in an uncertained and scared voice at seeing all the new people.

"Stella, have I every told you wrong?" The purple haired girl asked, but Stella went to ask her and quickly stopped her. "Do **_NOT_** answer that." 

"Umm...Who are all of you?" The Blue haired Japanese looking Girl asked.

"I think we should be asking you that, Lil' Lady." The blonde cowboy asked.

"We're friends of Kimiko's." The dark skinned girl with dark brown hair looked at the other four before answering.

"What kind of friends?" Raimundo questioned skeptically. 

"Look! Does it matter?! Where is Kimiko?" The blonde who Chase assumed was this 'Stella' girl, Spat at them.

"What a shame...I was hoping I could chop off her poor fairy wings a long with you five's." Chase smiled before pushing himself off a wall.

"We all know. She revealed herself, got turned evil, and 'The Trix' explained everything." Chase smirked at the five innocent looking girls. They all looked shocked, but Stella just growled. "And I bet you're the one who turned her evil, Huh?' She pointed a finger accusingly at Chase.

"I did no such thing!" He growled before his eyes grew a little in size, but quickly reduced.

"I'm the bad guy, but I did not such thing to her. Why don't these guys show you to their temple and you guys can come up with a plan to help her while I train some." He leaves leaving the fairies and the dragons together. After Stella transformed and unfreeze Omi, they left.


	4. Hannibal's Plan and Kimiko's Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please makes sure to comment, bookmark, subscribe, etc. Suggest any ideas you have for the story!

**Mean while at with Hannibal and Evil Kimiko**  
Kimiko stood quite as she watched Hannibal. Her raven hair as now down, long, and infected with bright red color at the ends. Her normal crystal blue eyes were now as red as her normal Xiaolin robes. Her boy was numb, and cold, as if it was not her own.

"I want that self-absorbed, Chase Young, dead. I have waited years to do it, and now that I have a small chance, I am taking it!" The young girl could hear him scream. Her red eyes watching him closely. She raised an eyebrow and sighed. 

"And how do you plan to do that?" She questioned.

"I plan on striking at him on the night he's most vulnerable...The Heylin Eclipse." His southern accent cackled as he laughed loudly. Kimiko just stood there, looking bored as he did so.

"So...Basically I gather all my power up and blast him in one shot?" She questioned as she raised an eyebrow. Hannibal just smirked as he grinned down at her. "Close. You'll give half your power to me. I know you can, It just takes enough effort." He grins

"Why would I give **_YOU_** any of my powers? One, I can not do that since you are not a fairy or my bonded pixie. Two, I would not even waste my time on a pathetic excuse like you." She smirked as she watched the enlarged bean.

Her Sirenix form was now black and red with a hint of orange. Her hair was now down instead of up in a ponytail. She smirked as Hannibal started to pitch a fit. Her red eyes rolled a little before she turned around and headed off to Chase's Citadel. She was after a few Wu, and she knew she had to be a really great liar, schemer, and manipulator. She knew Chase was not just going to hand over the wu, so she had to bargain, fight, maybe seduce some. She was going to first trap Hannibal and send him into the Ying Yang World, the trap those pathetic warriors and fairies and anyone else who stood in her way.

As she slowly approached the citadel, she bit her lip. she had to make this convincing. She crossed her fingers and walked in, not even phased by Chase's cat warriors trying to attack her. What she did not know is that Chase was secretly watching her the whole time through his all seeing eye, but as he seen her approaching his citadel, he sent it away.

"What can I do for you, Young one?" Chase asks once he knew she was close.

She hated what she was about to do, but she does it anyways. The smaller girl goes and sits in the Dark Prince's Lap.

"Chase...I need a favor," She says softly as her finger traces small shapes on his chest. She felt him tense some. "I need The Sphere of Yun." Her red eyes looking up into his golden reptilian eyes.

"And why exactly should I give you The Sphere of Yun?" He asks curiously. 

"So I can get rid of Hannibal. I was just there and I am getting tired of hearing that stupid bean's laugh." She groans at the annoyance of that ridiculous bean.

"Of course, on one condition...If you can't get rid of him...Instead of going back to the Xiaolin side...You become fully Heylin, and you rule with me." He smirks at his offer. "Come on...You _know_ you do not ever get the credit you deserve. They always say you are weak. Omi's sexist remarks about you being a girl. The Dragon of Wind's constant womanizing. The Dragon of Earth always agreeing with them for you to sit out, even after you freed him from that pest. They do not appreciate everything you do...and those pesty fairies. They all think they are better than you. Does that not infuriate you?" He smirks at his questions. He might have lied about the fairies, but about the boys, he tried to make it seem that way, even thought they very well still do it, but try to cut back and stop.

Kimiko looked a little hurt.

"T-They really think that?" She frowns at his words. Did they really think that? She watched as Chase nodded to reassure her it very much was true. She looked away for a few moments before finally agreeing to the offer.

"Excellent.." He smirks before presenting her with The Sphere of Yun. "Think about what I said Young One." He smirks before she leaves. Next stop...The Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. I Know. Do not worry! They will get longer!

**Author's Note:**

> I put Domino is parenthesis because on the 4Kids version of Winx Club Bloom ' home planet is called Sparx, but in another version, I think Nick verson, they call it Domino.


End file.
